biteclub my version
by natalie3008
Summary: do not read this story if you haven't read ghost town book nr 9. there are spoilers in it that would ruin that amazing book for you. as the title says, my version of book nr 10 biteclub
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Claire had been avoiding Shane as much as she could.

She hated keeping secrets from him but Myrnin had been very persistent, not to mention frank.

"Claire you can't tell Shane" Frank's crackly voice had said through her cellphone.

"I don't won't to upset him even more then I've already done" Frank had been a terrible father to Shane most his life.

He'd been a drunk that didn't care about anyone,leaving Shane to take care of the family instead. Then bishop had turned him into a vampire and that had only made everything much worse. Shane wasn't a part of the vampire fan club, he despised them.

After their house had burned down Shane and his parent's had been allowed to leave,

but his mother had begun to remember things from Morganville no outsiders should know about, she had made Shane and his dad remember too.

But the vampires had found out about her so they killed her and made it look like a suicide.

Shane had been so sad and angry that he decided to make a plan, he would go back to Morganville and when the time was right call his dad and he would bring some of his drinking buddies and they would kill of the vampires.

Of course nothing never really goes as planned.

"just promise me you won't tell Shane" Frank's voice said.

I stood motionless in front of a brain in a jar that used to be inside a skull, Frank's skull but somehow it managed to still be alive and transmit it's voice over to my cellphone.

Some weird science/alchemy Myrnin had figured out how to do.

Claire knew she was supposed to be freaking out because a brain with no body was talking to her but she wasn't- she'd already been through this with Ada, Myrnin's previous assistant. They had supposedly been in love, but Myrnin had been very sick with the bishop disease so he'd drained her, but he hadn't been able to let her go so he cut out her brain and wired it to the machine- she was freaking out because it was frank's brain.

Okay she was kind of also freaking out about the whole thing altogether.

She really hadn't wanted anyone else to suffer this fate.

Claire had tried building a machine that could control the town but something had gone wrong and people had started loosing their memories, and that's how we got in this situation in the first place.

A guilty part of her was happy it wasn't her brain in the jar, but this was still to much for Claire to handle at four a clock in the morning.

"have you lost your mind!" she burst out and turn to stare at Myrnin instead.

"claire please this was the only way it could be done, we tried your way and it didn't work, besides he was dying anyway, this way no one else will have to get hurt" he justified.

"you've put his brain in a jar!" she yelled.

"yes" Myrnin said calmly. How could he be so calm about this?

It was all just to much, she had to get out of there.

She turned to leave, walking up to the portal and thinking of the glass house when Myrnin said "you'll keep this a secret, won't you?" Claire turned to look at him. He had a a more demanding than pleading look on his face.

Claire said nothing, just walked through the portal and into her home.

She couldn't sleep after the big news and besides Shane was in her bed, if she walked into her room and accidentally woke him up now he would know something was wrong.

She couldn't tell him this, as bad of a father Frank had been, Shane had still loved him even though he wouldn't ever admit to that, and he was still dealing with the fact that his dad was gone for good.

Besides -a guilty part of her thought- it really isn't her secret to tell.

She kept telling herself that, but it didn't help much, there were still a pressure in her heart.

**So what do you think? Tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2.**

Claire went up and took a shower, got her clothes and went to school before anyone was up.

The sun was nice at that time in the morning, warm but not unbearable, but she was already sweating a little on her forehead, and she had to sit in a classroom and take a calculus test today.

Claire walked down the hallway that led to her math class. She saw Monica and her psycho minions Jennifer and Gina. They were standing around her, laughing at whatever she'd just said. Monica was doing her best toothpaste commercial smile, and wrapped her arm her newest boy-toy's arm.

He looked just as lost as all her other guy's, but also like he could kick some serious ass.

Claire walked by them like they weren't there.

"well if it isn't the president of the losers" Monica said, as Claire passed by her. She just kept walking.

"how's the rest of the low life's? Shane still whining about his sister?" she yelled after

Claire. Claire didn't even bother to reply, that was nasty even for Monica.

She had finished her test in about forty minute's, and you had two hours to do so. It wasn't hard for her, she worked with alchemy, such an advanced science that regular math was as easy as drawing a stick.

She didn't want to go home yet, Shane was first suppose to be at work in a hour. Claire decided she'd go to the library and see if there were any books she wanted to read.

Claire walked through the mythology section and looked through the books, there weren't many but she picked one up and looked at the cover, it turned out it was a fiction book about vampire's. She borrowed it just for the fun of it, and left to go get a cup of coffee.

Common grounds was packed as always. Eve weren't working there today, but Oliver were.

"same as always I presume?" Oliver asked. He knew exactly how Claire liked her coffee.

"yep" she replied and got out her money.

"when are you planning to finish the machine?" he asked, not so nicely as he gave her her coffee. She took it and said simply "he already has" she didn't feel like explaining how Myrnin had cut out Frank Collins brain and wired it to the machine, besides this wasn't really the time and place for it.

She walked out of the coffee shop and went home.

Shane was at work and so was Eve. She was working in the coffee shop on campus where they didn't sell especially good coffee. Michael was working part time in a music store, so the house was empty when Claire got home. She got a coke from the fridge and went up to her room to start reading her book.

About five chapters in she put it down. It was a stupid book in her opinion, the vampire's could walk in the sun, then again they didn't live in morganville.

She heard the front door open and heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor told her Eve was home. She was always walking around with her military boots on.

"yo! Is anyone home yet?" she yelled out. You could hear her descend into the kitchen. Claire went down the stairs and followed her.

"hi" Claire said and sat down by the table. A scream erupted from Eve's lips and she dropped the white plastic bag she was holding.

"don't ever do that again! you scared the crap out of me" she picked up the bag again. Claire chuckled. " it's not funny, it's your own fault if your sandwich got all tumbled up now" Eve said and took four university sandwiches out of the bag. It was about the worst the worst sandwiches you could get in morganville.

"you do know that when it's your day to cook your actually supposed to to make dinner, not try to poison us right?" Claire joked.

"oh shut up and eat it will you" she got out her own and grimaced, it wasn't looking very inviting.

The kitchen door banged open and Shane and Michael walked in. Claire concentrated on looking as carefree as... well as carefree as you now could afford to be in morganville, and if it didn't work she would just stare down on her sandwich.

Shane went over and kissed her on the cheek, and then fell down in the chair beside her.

"oh man! Not sandwiches again" he whined. Michael went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of what was probably blood.

"shut up Collins. Like your any better, the only thing you ever make is chili"

"hey everybody loves my chili" he grinned. It was true his chili was surprisingly good.

"now now children, play nice" Michael chuckled and turned from the fridge after the red in his eyes had gone out. Claire knew that vampire's got red eye's when they fed because she had seen it first hand.

Claire finished her vile sandwich and said she had some homework to do.

She went into her room and turned on the lights – it was a routine now to look around the room before just walking in – she fell down on her bed and put in her earbuds. She did actually have homework to do but she just didn't feel like it.

Claire closed her eyes and just listened to the music, she had it turned up so loud she didn't hear Shane come in.

he sat down on the bed, making it jump a little. Claire's heart skipped a beat as she pulled out her earbuds.

"Jesus Shane! Couldn't you make a noise or something" Shane grinned.

"even if I did you wouldn't have heard it" his smile fell then. "is something wrong Claire? You seem a little cranky today" his voice sounded worried. Claire loved that he cared that much about her.

"no, no nothing is wrong I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything that happened yesterday" the pressure in her heart increased. It felt like she'd been punched in the chest. She really hated lying to him.

"well then, maybe I could make it better" and then he kissed her.

Claire responded automatically, she wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss heated up. She could taste him, a little barbecue in the beginning but then it was all Shane. Claire felt like her her body was on fire everywhere he touched her. Her breathing accelerated and her heart was beating so fast it hurt, but she didn't mind she loved it. He glided his hand's down to her waist and slowly pushed her down on the bed so he was on top of her.

"i love you so much" he mumbled on her lips and then started kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Claire moaned.

"i love you too." at least at that very moment she could forget about the outside world and the pressure in her heart went away.


End file.
